Cranidos And Mawile 2: Disasterous Love
by Remited
Summary: Cranidos runs back to Mawile in anger of his freedom. They are reunited but then disaster struck, she was kidnapped. Join Cranidos in attempt to rescue her from the mysterious Pokemon that captured her.
1. So Happy Together

This is the sequel to Cranidos and Mawile: A Rocky Couple. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A few years later, Cranidos is stuck doing chores in his new home due to what he caused in the last story even though it's not his fault and he doesn't deserve it.

Rampardos: Ok, you're done now.

Cranidos: Ugh! That was really hard.

Rampardos: That is what you get for getting into trouble.

Cranidos: For the last time... I'm not a kid anymore, I can do whatever I want.

Rampardos: Don't give me attitude, mister! You'll live under my rules when you live in my home!

Cranidos: Can I just leave, then?

Rampardos: And leave your poor mother alone?

Cranidos: You can go out and meet new Pokemon. I want to live my life to the fullest and leave the house. That's why I left in the first place.

Rampardos: You'll get hurt again. I cannot allow that.

Cranidos: I won't! I'll show you!

Rampardos: Fine! Go!

Cranidos: (runs off)

Rampardos: (sighs) I guess he doesn't love his mother anymore...

Cranidos runs around the lands looking for where he used to live. He notices that it seems pretty far that they traveled. But he won't give up. He asked random Pokemon where it was, but they denied him and sometimes attacked him. After a while, he made it back. He sees Nidorino and Nidorina.

Cranidos: Hey, Nidorino and Nidorina.

Nidorino: Long time, no see Cranidos. So you finally left your mom, did you?

Cranidos: I did. I'm sure as happy I did because I can't stand her rules anymore.

Nidorina: Well... what can I do for you?

Cranidos: Is my rescue team still running without me?

NIdorino: Well... it's frozen right now. Do you want us to unfreeze it?

Cranidos: Sure.

Nidorino: Go ask your partner to approve it.

Cranidos: Right! I need to find... Alright! I will!

Nidorino: Good luck to you!

Cranidos: Thanks!

He looks around to see if he can find his partner around, others says they haven't seen her since he left.

Cranidos: Did she lock herself in her house? Oh man... I forgot where she lives. Come on! Remember! I guess I'll follow my heart. Boy, does that sound cheezy.

He went looking for his partner's house until he found it.

Cranidos: Pretty dark in there, I'm worried. (goes to the front door and knocks at the door)

A familiar voice rang. But it wasn't pleasant.

?: Go away!

Cranidos: What? It's me! (calls out)

?: It's too good to be true.

Cranidos: Oh...She doesn't believe me. What should I do? Maybe I should just wait till she comes out. (goes to the team base) Oh great, It's bolted shut. I guess that's what they mean't by "frozen". (goes back) What should I do now? (crosses his arms and taps his foot) I could break the door down but I don't want to do that. (looks through the window again) Crap! Where is her room located?

The familar voice is heard again.

?: Are you still there? I told you to go away!

Cranidos: Why?

?: Because I said so.

Cranidos: That's not I wanted you to do when you see me. I wanted you to give me as much happiness as possible. Did you forget?

?: Wait... is that truly you?

Cranidos: Who else could it be, Mawile?

Mawile: It is you! Craaannniiidooosss!

Cranidos hears footsteps as he waits at the front door. It opens and a familiar face was shown, the same yellow and black fur, the big jaws on her head, the heart warming smile that Cranidos has come to love, it is Mawile!

Cranidos: Hi there.

Mawile: Cranidos! I missed you so much that you wouldn't believe! (hugs Cranidos tightly and cries a fountain of tears)

Cranidos: I missed you, too.

Mawile: I never thought to see the day that we'll see each other again! It has been years!

Cranidos: I know.

Mawile: I was so miserable without you! I wanted so bad to come and find you but your mom is what is holding me back. I wouldn't imagine what she'll do to me if she sees me.

Cranidos: Good thing I found you.

Mawile: How did you convince your mom to let you come see me again.

Cranidos: I got mad at her for treating me like a child so I stormed out.

Mawile: Oh... I'm glad you did! I did the same with my parents.

Cranidos: I suppose all Pokemon has to go through with that.

Mawile: Let's come inside now...

Cranidos follows Mawile inside. Cranidos sees a lot of pictures of him and Mawile and it freaks him out a bit.

Cranidos: By the way, why did you had the lights turned off?

Mawile: To cry in darkness that you left.

Cranidos: Oh...

Mawile: Forget that now... I want to show you as much happiness as I can give you! (grabs Cranidos and squeezed tightly on him and curls her jaws around him)

Cranidos: You're... crushing... me. (strained)

Mawile: Sorry, I just miss you so much!

Cranidos: Yeah, I know. So... are we continuing our rescue team?

Mawile: You bet we are!

Cranidos: Lets go to Nidorino and renew it!

Mawile: Ok! (grabs Cranidos' claw and takes them to town)

They arrive at the Guild and met up with Nidorino.

Nidorino: I see you found your partner, Cranidos.

Cranidos: Yeah. So you're going to unfreeze it, right?

Nidorino: Is that ok, Mawile?

Mawile: What my Cranny says goes, you don't need my approval.

Nidorino: As you wish.

Nidorino and Nidorina both roar in unison, signifying the unfreezing of their rescue team.

Nidorina: Alright! Your rescue team is now unfrozen and ready to go! Enjoy the rest of your day!

Mawile: Thanks so much.

Nidorino: Any time!

* * *

They both leave and go to town. What will they do there? Find out next time!


	2. Series Of Events

Mawile: I don't want to do a rescue team mission yet, we got a lot of catching up to do!

Cranidos: Aw... I wanted to do one now.

Mawile: Maybe tomorrow we can.

Cranidos: Didn't you say that whatever I say goes?

Mawile: Yes, but don't you want us to catch up with each other in our relationship?

Cranidos: I suppose.

Mawile: There you go! Now what do you want to do first?

Cranidos: How should I know? I don't know anything about romance, that's your thing!

Mawile: You're right! I say we have some fun and play games.

Cranidos: I could have thought of that. Why didn't I?

Mawile: You will soon. Just practice on it and you will! (smiles)

Cranidos: I suppose so.

Mawile: I say we could have a picnic first. How's that?

Cranidos: Sure. Whatever you say.

Mawile: What's wrong?

Cranidos: Nothing. Why?

Mawile: You seem so out of it. Like you don't care what we do.

Cranidos: It's fine. If you want to have a picnic then lets have a picnic.

Mawile: Ok... I'll go get the basket and you stay in town and... just catch up with some Pokemon. (leaves)

Cranidos: Sure...

Psyduck: Psy... you came back.

Cranidos: You again?

Psyduck: Why do you care about her so much to return to this town?

Cranidos: None of your business!

Psyduck: She is a menice, you know.

Cranidos: Now you sound like my mom, now.

Psyduck: Maybe she's right.

Cranidos: Shut up about Mawile! She isn't a menice! I love her and that's all there is to it!

Psyduck: Whatever you say. Psy. If you want a girlfriend like that then that's your opinion.

Cranidos: I don't see you having one!

Psyduck: Well... erm...

Cranidos: There you go! You have no room to talk about me dating whoever I'm dating now, do you?

Psyduck: I call them as I see them, psy. And your girlfriend is B-A-D news.

Cranidos: I know what word you spelt out. I'm not an idiot!

Psyduck: I'm trying to enphasize it.

Cranidos: Why are you against her anyway?

Psyduck: She tried to eat me. Do you expect me to let her do that?

Cranidos: What?! She didn't...

Psyduck: She did, heard she ate Tododile. All because he cheated on her.

Cranidos: Seems like he deserved it.

Psyduck: Ok. If you want me to give you advice on this sort of thing. Either one... dump her and move far away as possible or two... stay with her and deal with her things.

Cranidos: I'll do what I want and you do what you want. If she did eat Tododile then why aren't you eaten?

Psyduck: Because I used psyhic when she tried. She got tired of it and moved on.

Cranidos: Then she moved on with me, right?

Psyduck: No, there was another before you. I hear that she's looking for him.

Cranidos: Who is it?

Psyduck: I don't know... He hides so much from her. She assumes he broke up with her and cries herself in that cave, and then you came along. I guess I could say that you're the hero that ended this madness.

Cranidos: Whatever, Mr. Jokester. I won't believe your urban legends on my girlfriend.

Mawile: Actually... It's all true.

Cranidos: What?!

Mawile: Yeah... I should have told you. I thought if I did you would break up with me.

Cranidos: Why would you do that?! That's pretty intense for someone breaking up with you.

Mawile: I know but... I get so upset that I have no control over my emotions. You will forgive me, right?

Cranidos: I suppose so.

Mawile: Yay! Thank you!

Psyduck: Oh, come on! Psy!

Mawile: He's forgiving. Which you'll never be!

Psyduck: Whatever. I'm sticking my head in this barrel and eat the berries in it. (sticks his head in a berry barrel and eats from it)

Cranidos: He's wierd.

Mawile: Yeah! So! Where do you want our picnic at?

Cranidos: Anywhere's fine. As long as it's away from this guy.

Mawile: Alright. (looks down) Hey! Where's our picnic basket?!

Cranidos: Did you forget it?

Mawile: No! I had it when I got here! Then I set it down to listen to you two.

Cranidos: Oh, you heard that.

Mawile: I'm happy that you didn't buy in to that Psyduck's attempt to break us up.

Cranidos: He's exaggerating it.

Mawile: Of course he is!

Psyduck: (muffled from the barrel) No, I'm not! I mean everything I said as the definite amount of bad news you are!

Mawile: You're lucky we're looking for my picnic basket or else I'll chomp you. Wait! Did you take it?!

Psyduck: No! I'm eating berries. I wouldn't take a basket filled with food that's not as good as this.

Cranidos: Shut up, Psyduck!

Mawile: Thank you, Cranidos.

Cranidos: No one insults your cooking.

Mawile: (giggles) Now where is that basket?

Cranidos: Hmm...

Hears rustling in the bushes.

Mawile: It's him! The basket napper!

Two arms come out with the basket and he sets it down and retreats his arms back in the bushes.

Cranidos: Ok... That was easy.

Mawile: No.. Why did you take it?! Do you want me to chomp you?

?: N-no. I gave it b-back to av-void the chomping.

Mawile: Wait. I recognize those stutters. Cyndaquil!

A Cyndaquil's head pops out of the bushes.

Cranidos: Who's this?

Mawile: The ex that keeps hiding from me.

Cranidos: Oh, that one... What's the big idea?!

Cyndaquil: W-what are you t-talking about?

Cranidos: Why did you hide from Mawile all those years ago?

Cyndaquil: What's past is past, all right. No need to start something.

Mawile: You owe me an explanation. Do you want my current boyfriend to see me eat you?

Cyndaquil: N-no. Please don't! (hides in the bushes)

Mawile: Come out completely and tell me your excuse of hiding from me.

Cyndaquil: C-can't. T-to afraid.

Mawile: Afraid? Of what?

Cyndaquil: Of y-you.

Mawile: You're scared... of me?

Cyndaquil: Y-yes.

Mawile: That's silly. I'm not that scary.

Cyndaquil: Y-you are. You are too attached to your b-boyfriends that it frightens me.

Mawile: You just insulted me there! I cannot accept that! (puts her jaws into the bushes and pulls Cyndaquil out)

Cyndaquil: Noo! Please don't!

Mawile: Say you're sorry!

Cranidos: Wait... this is what you're talking about. When your emotions get upset you lose control.

Mawile: Oh right. (sets him down) Sorry.

Cyndaquil: Ahhh! (rushes back to the bush)

Mawile: So... I guess we can have our picnic now... (looks down) It's gone again! Did you take it again, Cyndaquil?!

Cyndaquil pushes the basket out from the bushes.

Mawile: No! I want you to come out with the basket in your hands and hand it to me!

Cyndaquil: I-I can't.

Cranidos: (sighs and takes the basket and give it to Mawile) Let's just eat.

Mawile: Ok. But after our picnic... he's going to fess up!

Cranidos: Sure.

After the picnic.

Mawile: Alright! Where are you?!

Cyndaquil: Eek! Err... I'm the magical talking bush. Here to say... Bye! (runs off)

Cranidos: O..k.

Mawile: He's a jerk! I'm glad you aren't like him.

Cranidos: I don't see him doing anything wrong, though.

Mawile: What?! He's running off. He does this all the time when we dated.

Cranidos: Oh...

Psyduck: Hey! This isn't your barrel! (pushes Cyndaquil off) Go find your own!

Cyndaquil: J-just let me use it for a sec- (sees Mawile and Cranidos again) Hi. Err... fancy meeting you here.

Mawile: What is your deal?! Even when we aren't dating, you run off when I'm talking to you!

Cyndaquil: Err... Psyduck, let me borrow your barrel!

Psyduck: It's mine!

Mawile: No more barrels! (grabs it with her jaws and Psyduck comes out and runs)

She smashes it.

Cyndaquil: Um... Don't hurt me! (covers his eyes)

Mawile: Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you.

Cyndaquil: Y-you're not?

Mawile: No... I'm going to eat you! (grabs Cyndaquil)

Cranidos: What? Didn't we already eat?

Mawile: I have a big appetite!

Cranidos: This is what you tried to avoid remember?

Mawile: I know... but... he still tries to run away.

Cranidos: Maybe it's because you're threatening him.

Mawile: Even when I try not to. Every time.

Cyndaquil: Just... let me go.

Mawile: Fine. (drops him)

Cyndaquil: F-fine. I'll tell you.

Mawile: No. You don't have to tell me anymore. You're dead to me. Just like Psyduck.

Cyndaquil: W-what?

Mawile: Let's go Cranidos.

Cranidos: Ok. (walks off)

Cyndaquil: N-no. S-stop.

Mawile: Who said that Cranidos?

Cranidos: Um... Cyndaquil.

Mawile: I don't know a Cyndaquil. Especially a Cyndaquil who is a total jerk just like my other ex boyfriends.

Cranidos: Uh... sure.

Cyndaquil: W-wait. Are you just going to ignore me, then?

Mawile: Mmhm.

Cyndaquil: B-but... why?

Cranidos: Isn't it obvious?

Cyndaquil: I'm not a jerk. I'm... nice.

Cranidos: Apperently that's not what Mawile thinks.

Cyndaquil: I...I (sighs) I'm sorry.

Mawile: (faces Cyndaquil) Are you really? Or are you just saying that to get me to talk to you again.

Cyndaquil: I... I am. I j..just-

Mawile: Stop stuttering! Why do you do that?

Cyndaquil: I'm... sh...sh...shy.

Mawile: What?

Cyndaquil: I run away because I'm shy.

Mawile: Oh... But you said you are scared of me.

Cyndaquil: I am... when I see you. I get nervous and run away. (turns around)

Mawile: That makes a lot of sense.

Cyndaquil: Hope that clears everything up.

Mawile: It does, thanks. And sorry about everything.

Cyndaquil: Sorry? You think you're sorry for almost eating me?

Mawile: What?

Cyndaquil: Just kidding.

Mawile: Oh.

Cyndaquil: (faces Mawile again) I'm happy you moved on, though. I... I'm sorry for leaving you. I just c-couldn't handle a r-relationship.

Mawile: I understand. We can still be friends, right?

Cyndaquil: Sure.

Mawile: Great! (smiles)

Cranidos: So... can you explain why you took our picnic basket earlier?

Cyndaquil: I was hungry.

Mawile: Oh, I got some food left. (grabs a berry from the basket) Here.

Cyndaquil: (accepts the berry and eats it) Thanks.

Mawile: No problem!

Cyndaquil: I'll go now. See you guys later. (leaves)

Mawile: Ok, bye!

Cranidos: You know a lot of wierd Pokémon.

Mawile: Most of them are my ex.

Cranidos: Yeah...

Mawile: You know... we still haven't finished our kiss. (hearts in eyes)

Cranidos: What?!

Mawile: You expect us to have a picnic and not kiss afterwards?

Cranidos: Yes.

Mawile: Aw... don't be like that.

Cranidos: I'm not being anything.

Mawile: Just one kiss. I don't think we ever kissed yet.

Cranidos: Um... yes we did.

Mawile: Don't lie! I have full memberance of every moment of us and we haven't kissed yet.

Cranidos: Really?

Mawile: Mmhm. (nods) Now kiss me.

Cranidos: Have you actually kissed anyone before?

Mawile: No, but I sure as hell try. That's some of the reasons my exs leave me.

Cranidos: Well, it's rushing things.

Mawile: No it isn't. We met two years ago.

Cranidos: Didn't you say we have to catch up?

Mawile: I did say that, didn't I?

Cranidos: Yes.

Mawile: Ok. We'll kiss once we catch up.

Cranidos: Phew...

Mawile: "Phew"? You don't want to kiss me?

Cranidos: Err...

Mawile: Why don't you want to kiss me? Don't you love me?

Cranidos: I do, but...

Mawile: But what? (tears up)

Cranidos: Oh crap. Please don't cry. I just... haven't kissed before that's all.

Mawile: Neither have I.

Cranidos: But you have intentions of kissing someone. I really don't.

Mawile: What?!

Cranidos: That didn't come out right.

Mawile: (covers her face and cries)

Cranidos: Gyah! Don't cry... err... If you want I'll kiss you.

Mawile: But you are doing that to make me feel better. Not because you want to.

Cranidos: I do. I'm just nervous. Is I said before. I don't really know anything about romance.

Mawile: Oh... (sniffles) Why didn't you say so?

Cranidos: No idea. I guess I freak out.

Mawile: Oh. (wipes her eyes) I'll help you fix that.

Cranidos: Sorry to make you cry, It wasn't intentional. (comes closer to Mawile)

Mawile: You truly understand my feelings. You... you are the best boyfriend I ever had! (hugs Cranidos)

Cranidos: Ok, no need to get sentimental.

Mawile: Yes I do because I mean all of it.

Cranidos: Ok.

Mawile: (sighs dreamly) If only you kissed me, I would be really happy.

Cranidos: How happy?

Mawile: Beyond happy. But you want us to wait and I understand.

Cranidos: Err... (blushes and leans towards Mawile and kisses her)

Mawile: (gasp and giant hearts in her eyes)

Cranidos: That was... better than I expected. (smiles)

Mawile: You... kissed me. (stops hugging and twirls around)

Cranidos: I know... please be quiet about it.

Mawile: You kissed me! (loudly and hands on her cheeks and she shakes her body)

Cranidos: And you aren't listening to me.

Mawile: My boyfriend Cranidos kissed me! (shakes her body and twirls repeatedly)

Cranidos: You're making a big deal out of this.

Psyduck: See what I mean, psy?

Cranidos: So? She's happy.

Psyduck: I suppose so. Huh.

Cranidos: What?

Psyduck: She dances pretty good.

Cranidos: Oh? (looks at Mawile) Oh yeah.

Psyduck: Psy... She's not bad after all.

Cranidos: Told you.

Psyduck: She still ate Tododile. But hey, I never liked him anyway. He's a showoff.

Mawile twirls near Cranidos and Psyduck as they are side by side talking to each other.

Psyduck: Hi! (waves)

Mawile: Hmm? (stops and looks at Psyduck) Oh hey Psyduck...

Psyduck: Listen... you err... danced pretty nice.

Mawile: Thanks. When did you get all friendly all of the sudden? I thought you didn't like me.

Psyduck: Err... I know, but... I hold grudges and I think I should just let it go. Your dance sort of made me feel cheerier.

Mawile: It's my happy dance! (twirls) You see... my Cranny kissed me!

Psyduck: Are you serious?!

Cranidos: Yes.

Psyduck: Man... you must love her that much.

Mawile: Of course he does. We're planning to get married one day!

Cranidos and Psyduck: What?!

Mawile: Hee hee! Getting too far ahead of myself. I sure hope we do.

Psyduck: So you're saying that you hope you stay together for that long?

Mawile: Yes.

Psyduck: Cranidos, do you love her that much to stay together for that long?

Cranidos: How long?

Psyduck: Forever, to be exact.

Cranidos: I don't know. I never had a relationship with anyone else.

Mawile: I'll make sure it's forever, Cranidos! Don't you worry!

Psyduck: She will, Cranidos.

Cranidos: I know that... she's clingy that way.

Mawile: (giggles)

Psyduck: I don't remember the reason we broke up before.

Mawile: You threw me with your psychic, that's why.

Psyduck: Oh yeah, psy. You grabbed on my head with your jaws and I had enough of the pain and dumped you.

Psyduck claps his hand together.

Cranidos: What was that for?

Psyduck: I am going to help you guys!

Mawile: With what?

Psyduck: I'm going to hold a shop and something else that I need to figure out on later. These barrels will have a use, I swear it! Psy!

Mawile: Well good for you, Psyduck.

Psyduck: Thanks, psy.

Everything got dark all of the sudden.

Cranidos: I don't recall the weather getting all screwy here.

Psyduck: It doesn't.

A giant pokemon land near them.

?: Screech!

Everyone closed their ears.

?: It is I, Yveltal!

Psyduck: Oh no, psy. He has returned.

Yveltal: One of you shall be sacrificed!

Psyduck: Please not let it be me... (Whispers)

Yveltal: It shall be... you! (grabs Mawile)

Mawile: Noooo! Help me Cranidos!

Cranidos: Hey! Not cool! (zen headbutts Yveltal)

Yveltal: (slaps him away with a wing and takes off)

* * *

Cranidos gets knocked out. Well he get up in time to rescue her or will he have to go through a long journey to save her? Find out next time!


	3. Beginning The Rescue

Psyduck: Psy... Hey, are you dead? (pokes Cranidos)

Cranidos: Huh? (wakes up) What happened?

Psyduck: Yveltal jacked your girlfriend! That's what happened!

Cranidos: What?! Why didn't you stop him?

Psyduck: What do you expect me to do? I'm a freaking duck Pokémon!

Cranidos: Good point. Well, I'm not going to let him get away with this!

Psyduck: Good. Now go after him quick!

Cranidos: Are you going to help?

Psyduck: Psy. No, are you kidding? I'm not going far off the town to help you save your girlfriend.

Cranidos: You're lazy.

Psyduck: Psy, you bet! I can still help you, though. My shop just opened and I'll appear in certain locations. Keep an eye for them.

Cranidos: Thanks, I suppose. I wished you could help me fight him or something.

Psyduck: I'm not a fighter. I'll leave that all to you.

Cranidos: Fair enough. Thanks for helping me in some way though.

Psyduck: Just go save her, psy.

Cranidos: Ok.

?: Wait!

Cyndaquil runs to Cranidos.

Cranidos: What is it?

Cyndaquil: I want to help, too.

Cranidos: Thanks. But how can you help?

Cyndaquil: C-could I help you fight him?

Cranidos: Sure.

Cyndaquil: T-thanks.

Cranidos: Let's go!

They set off in their adventure to rescue Mawile. Let's see how she's doing.

Mawile: Mng... (wakes up) Where am I?

Chikorita: In a prison.

Mawile: Huh?

She sees a lot of female Pokemon here, including a Jynx and a Miltank.

Mawile: What kind of sick place is this?

Aerodactyl: My boss' sick place. Don't ask me, he's doing this.

Mawile: What are you doing with the other female Pokemon?

Aerodactyl: Either choosing a queen or some sick game.

Chikorita: I hope it's the queen thing.

Mawile: Can you get us out?

Aerodactyl: I can't do that, he would kill me.

Mawile: He's not going to take all of us. He's just choosing...

Aerodactyl: What's your point?

Mawile: Just let out a few of us, please? (winks)

Aerodactyl: Sorry, ma'am. No can do.

Chikorita: Why isn't my partner here? He'll know what to do.

Mawile: Is he your boyfriend?

Chikorita: No! Of course not! We're just best friends.

Mawile: Oh.

Miltank: If you're not dating him, can I?

Chikorita: No... he's not looking for anyone to date.

Aerodactyl: I have to go. (walks off)

Mawile: Don't! Can you at least give my boyfriend this letter? (holds out a letter)

Aerodactyl: Sure, who is he?

Mawile: Cranidos.

Aerodactyl: A fellow dinosaur Pokémon, just like me. Ok! I'll do it! (takes it)

Yveltal: What are you doing?!

Aerodactyl: N-nothing, sir!

Yveltal: You better not flirt with any of them!

Aerodactyl: No, of course not!

Yveltal: Good! (leaves)

Aerodactyl: I hate him so much.

Mawile: Then quit.

Aerodactyl: He'll kill me! If only Xerneas was here, he would stop him.

Mawile: Hmm... Let me add something onto my letter.

Aerodactyl: Sure. (gives it back)

Mawile scribbles something else on the letter.

Mawile: There! Give this to Cranidos. (gives it back to Aerodactyl)

Chikorita: I wish my partner will rescue me. He's not in this world anymore.

Mawile: What are you talking about?

Chikorita: He's... a human.

Mawile: Oh... well I'm sure he'll come back soon.

Chikorita: Thanks, my name's Apple.

Mawile: You have an actual name?

Apple: Yeah, he gave it to me. I thought it was a bit weird but I was happy with the name.

Mawile: Ok.

Aerodactyl: See ya! (flies off)

After a while later back with Cranidos and Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: My feet hurts.

Cranidos: You're the one who wanted to come.

Cyndaquil: I know.

They see Aerodactyl come by.

Cranidos: We got company.

Cyndaquil: Eek!

Aerodactyl: Don't be afraid. I am here to send you this. (gives Cranidos the letter)

Cranidos: Huh? (looks at it) It's from Mawile!

Aerodactyl: I work for Yveltal but I have no choice. Defeat him for me.

Cranidos: A bit weird but sure.

Aerodactyl flies away.

Cyndaquil: What's it say, Cranidos?

Cranidos: Let's see...

Letter: "Dear Cranidos, I know you might be worried about me but I'm fine. I have a bunch of Pokémon here that will keep me company. This weirdo Yveltal has captured a lot of female Pokémon for some strange plot. I don't know what it is but It seems that it's not good. By the way, if you can find a Pokémon named Xerneas, then it might be a way to defeat him. Your beloved, Mawile."

Cyndaquil: Geez, I feel bad for them.

Cranidos: He's going down! (crumbles the letter)

Cyndaquil: Let's hope we do find this Xerneas guy.

Cranidos: Me too. (tossed the letter away)

?: Hey!

Cranidos: Huh? (looks at the direction he tossed the paper)

It was a Charmander.

Charmander: Not cool tossing that paper at me.

Cranidos: Sorry.

Charmander: Ok. I was taking a nap...

Cyndaquil: What are you doing here? This leads to somewhere really dangerous.

Charmander: I know. I came from over here.

Cyndaquil: Really? Wow!

Cranidos: Nice to meet you. I'm Cranidos.

Cyndaquil: And I'm Cyndaquil.

Charmander: My name is Torch.

Cranidos: An actual name?

Torch: Yep.

Cyndaquil: Cool.

Torch: Yeah.

Cranidos: I'll keep my name the way it is.

Torch: That's fine. So where are you two heading?

Cranidos: Yveltal's lair.

Torch: I wouldn't go there, it's dangerous.

Cranidos: We know.

Torch: At least you aren't alone.

Cranidos: Thanks.

Torch: What's your reason to head over there?

Cranidos: He kidnapped my girlfriend, Mawile.

Torch: That's rough. Hope you get her back.

Cyndaquil: He captured a lot more female Pokémon than that.

Torch: That draws the line there! Count me in!

Cranidos: Really?

Torch: Yes! I cannot let him get away with doing this!

Cranidos: Then come along!

They traveled a bit more until they reached a cave.

Cyndaquil: Caves... remind me of Mawile.

Cranidos: Me too. We'll get through this.

Torch: You certainly are strange Pokemon, aren't you?

Cranidos: If you know what we've been through, you'll know.

Torch: I've been through a lot myself. I just returned to this world today.

Cranidos: What are you talking about?

Torch: Oh... I'm a human.

Cranidos and Cyndaquil: What?!

Torch: Yeah.

Cranidos: Humans are bad! I heard they capture us Pokémon into these little spheres.

Cyndaquil: Isn't that a myth?

Torch: It's actually true.

Cranidos: If that's the case, we can't trust you.

Torch: Hey... I'm not one of the bad humans.

Cranidos: I guess... you better tell the truth otherwise I'll put the hurt on you.

Torch: Got it.

* * *

They went in the cave, what will await them? Find out next time.


	4. Advancing

They explore the cave a bit, seeing what it has to offer, especially the exit.

Cranidos: Nothing but rocks here.

Torch: Obviously just a normal cave.

Cyndaquil: What if there is scary Pokémon here?

Torch: (crosses arms) Possibly, don't worry, if you see any, just ignore them and they'll not bother you.

Cyndaquil: O-ok.

Cranidos: Good thing you came along with us Torch because it's rather dark here.

Torch: Yeah.

Cyndaquil: What was your partner like, Torch?

Torch: Oh. She's a Chikorita who never gives up even with the hardest mission.

Cranidos: Mission? Are you two in a rescue team?

Torch: You bet!

Cyndaquil: You think Yveltal captured her, too?

Torch: What? He better not!

Cranidos: He might.

Torch: Well, we'll find out once we get there, won't we?

Cranidos: Yes.

Torch: Ok, enough about my partner. Cranidos, if you wouldn't mind telling us a bit about your girlfriend.

Cranidos: Well, Cyndaquil knows enough about her, but if you insist... she's... she's the kind of Pokémon that you wouldn't expect to find... ever.

Torch: What do you mean?

Psyduck: She's a psychopath! Psy!

Torch: What?! (looks in the direction of Psyduck) Where did you come from?

Cranidos: Yeah.

Psyduck: Psy... shop time, guys.

Cranidos: Oh. How did you get here?

Psyduck: I don't tell my secrets to anybody. Psy!

Torch: Who are you?

Psyduck: Psy, Psyduck.

Torch: Psy Psyduck?

Psyduck: No! Just, Psy, Psyduck!

Torch: What?!

Cranidos: His name is Psyduck. He just have a wierd thing for saying "Psy" a lot.

Psyduck: No I don't, psy!

Torch: You do, actually.

Psyduck: Whatever. So... what are ya buying? Psy!

Cranidos: What do you have?

Psyduck: Oran berries, Rawst berries... all the berries you could ever want?

Cyndaquil: Is it just berries?

Psyduck: I could also sell you this... (jumps into his barrel, pops back out) A marble!

Torch: That's not a marble. That's a mega stone.

Cranidos: What's that?

Torch: A stone that could mega evolve a Pokémon.

Cranidos: That raises further questions.

Torch: Mega evolution is a temporary evolution that only works when you need it the most.

Cranidos: Oh... never heard of it.

Torch: I say this stone could be useful. Just wish I knew what Pokémon is compatible with it.

Psyduck: If it that's a big if a deal then I should sell it for a lot of Poké then.

Torch: Don't be like that.

Psyduck: Ok... how about you rent it?

Torch: (sighs) Sorry... (uses flamethrower on Psyduck and takes the stone)

Cranidos: Hey... why didn't I think of that?

Torch: I didn't want to do that, but you do know him right?

Cyndaquil: It's alright. He deserved it anyway.

Torch: Let's get out before he wakes up.

They made it all the way through the cave.

Cranidos: All right! Made it out of that cave. It's the worst one I ever seen.

Torch: Yeah,it's probably just a walkthrough to the badlands.

They looked ahead of them, sure enough. Torch was right.

Cyndaquil: Th-this looks bad.

Cranidos: No, we're doing good. I don't know where Yveltal is but he shouldn't be too far.

Torch: How do you know?

Cranidos: That Aerodactyl says he works for him and he might not be that far away.

Torch: If that's the case then we should train before we head up there.

Cranidos: No time! I need to save Mawile! Besides, we don't have to fight him, we just just rescue her and the other captured ladies and then we go.

Torch: Sure... it's not like he'll come back for us and kick our butts or anything. (sarcastic)

Cranidos: Do you got a better, faster idea?

Cyndaquil: Find Xerneas... he could take us there real quick, they fight and we are good.

Cranidos: Do you know where he is?

?: I do!

Torch: Who said that?

?: I did, silly!

A Togekiss flies down. It was greeting them with a big smile.

Cyndaquil: Uh... hi.

Togekiss: Hiya! Name's Togekiss! You say you want to meet Xerneas, right?

Cranidos: Yes!

Togekiss: Well, luckily for you, I happen to be his little helper.

Torch: Oh... can you take us to him?

Togekiss: Sure! Follow me! (flies off)

The rescue team follow Togekiss to the lair of Xerneas. Back with the captured ladies.

Aerodactyl: Ok, so I send your little boyfriend your letter.

Mawile: That's great! Thank you!

Aerodactyl: No problem, I hope Yveltal isn't suspicious with me.

Apple: I hope my friend Torch is coming to rescue me, too.

Mawile: I bet he's with my Cranidos working together to rescue all of us.

Apple: Oh, I hope so!

Aerodactyl: If you don't know for sure, I could check for you.

Apple: No thanks. I'll just hope for him to come.

Yveltal comes back.

Random Pokémon: He's back...

Yveltal: Aerodactyl! Are you flirting with them again?

Aerodactyl: Uh... no sir!

Yveltal: You better not be lying or else...

Aerodactyl: You told me to watch them, didn't you?

Yveltal: Yes, I did. What's your point?

Aerodactyl: Well... you can't expect me to watch them and not talk to them a little. They might want someone to talk to.

Yveltal: I knew you were flirting with them! (smacks Aerodactyl to the ground)

Mawile: No!

Yveltal: (beating Aerodactyl with his wing) Don't... ever... do... that... again!

Mawile: Leave him alone! He's doing his job right!

Apple: Yeah! We were the one that was talking to him.

Yveltal: You dare talk to the great Yveltal like that?! (gives them a dark stare)

All of the captured Pokémon: Eeek...

Yveltal: That's what I thought. Aerodactyl! Do your job right or else my punishment will be a lot more severe! (flies away)

Aerodactyl: Uurgh... yes sir... (struggles to get up)

Mawile: You don't have to take that! You could stand up to yourself!

Apple: Yeah! We can help you!

Mawile: There's more of us and only one of him.

The other captured Pokemon: Yeah!

Aerodactyl: ... (walks to a side of the cage and sits down)

Apple: Oh... I guess he's afraid to talk to us since that jerk beat him up like that... (sighs) I do hope Torch will come for me.

Mawile: Don't forget about my Cranidos.

Apple: Of course.

Aerodactyl: They can't do anything, they are too underleveled.

Apple: Don't say that! Torch has been rescuing for a while and has gotten a lot of experience and levels.

Aerodactyl: If that's the case, you should be strong enough to take him down, too.

Apple: I'm in this stupid cage! Even if I want to hurt him, I can't get close to him to do it.

Aerodactyl: Of course you are.

Mawile: Um... could you do me another favor, Aerodactyl?

Aerodactyl: ... (sighs)

Mawile: Oh come on! I promise it won't get you into trouble.

Aerodactyl: It will have to wait until I get healed.

Mawile: Oh, I'm sorry.

Aerodactyl: It's not your fault.

Apple: Just get some rest...

Aerodactyl: Ok. (sleeps)

Back with Cranidos and his party of rescuers.

Togekiss: Here's his lair! Told you it won't take long to get here.

Cranidos: Thanks Togekiss!

Togekiss: If you want anything else, just ask me. (flies away)

* * *

They enter his lair, will Xerneas help them and will all the capture ladies be rescued? Find out next time!


	5. The Rescue

Cranidos' team walk up the stairs heading to Xerneas' room, after a while of walking, they finally see him.

Torch: Uh, excuse me?

Xerneas: Hmm? (turns to Torch and the others) Why, hello there! What can I do for you three?

Cranidos: Well, this jerk Yveltal stole my girlfriend and we would like you to beat him up for us!

Xerneas: I can't just beat him up if he hasn't done anything to me.

Torch: He kidnapped a bunch more!

Cyndaquil: Yeah! We would be grateful if you helped us.

Xerneas: Well... it wouldn't hurt to take a look.

Torch: Great! Also, do you know about this? (pulls out the megastone)

Xerneas: Yeah, why?

Cranidos: What kind of Pokémon mega evolves with this?

Xerneas: It's hard to say... It's neither of you three, that's for sure.

Torch: Well, should we hold on to it?

Xerneas: Of course! You might have a friend that can use it.

Cranidos: Oh.

Xerneas: Well, we should get going before it gets nightfall.

Cyndaquil: What happens at nightfall?

Xerneas: Hostile Pokémon comes out at nightfall.

Cyndaquil: I was hoping that wouldn't happen.

Cranidos: Don't be a baby, Cyndaquil! Lets go!

They head out and Xerneas leads them to the lair which is the opposite side of his lair but way far out there.

Cyndaquil: I'm scared. (shivers)

Xerneas: Don't be. I got your back.

A quadrio of dark type Pokémon comes out, A Weavile, Honchrow, Umbreon, and Zoroark.

Xerneas: We got company!

Weavile: You don't go no further!

Cyndaquil: Is this the hostile Pokémon you told us about?

Xerneas: No. These are just guards of Yveltal.

Torch: Let us through!

Honchrow: Yeah, that will do it. (sarcastic)

Zoroark: Let's show them! (brandishes claws)

Cranidos: We don't got time for this! (uses hyper beam)

The dark type Pokémon fly in random places and Cranidos and his team go through.

Weavile: This isn't going as planned, we need backup!

It becomes night-time.

Honchrow: (gulps) It's night-time!

Zoroark: What?! Are you scared of the dark? You're a freaking dark type!

Weavile: No! It's the hostile Pokémon out at night.

Zoroark: What?!

Weavile: Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you that when you joined.

A bunch of Pokémon with glowing red eyes appear from nowhere.

Umbreon: Hope you're ready to get eaten, guys.

Zoroark: Screw this! I'm out of here! (climbs on the wall of Yveltal's lair)

Weavile: Good idea! (climbs on it,too)

Honchrow: I got wings! (flies off)

Umbreon: Hey! What about me?! I don't have claws like you two and I certainly don't have wings!

Zoroark: Jump on my back!

Umbreon: Th-thanks. (jumps on Zoroark's back)

Back with the captured Pokémon.

Aerodactyl: Hmm? (hears something) I think they're coming!

Mawile: Really? Oh boy! My boyfriend is coming to save me! (twirls around)

Aerodactyl: Let's hope they can make it here.

Yveltal: What was that I hear?

Aerodactyl: They are coming! Your plan is falling apart!

Yveltal: Grr! I don't have time to punish you! I need to stop these pathetic Pokémon!

Xerneas: What was that about pathetic Pokémon?

Yveltal: Huh? (turns around) You!

Xerneas: Huh, I see that you captured these poor ladies in here. Just what did you plan on doing?

Yveltal: None of your business!

Xerneas: Do I have to teach you a lesson?

Yveltal: I'll be the one to teach you one! (attacks Xerneas)

They battle out, Aerodactyl just watches them.

Mawile: Psst! While they fight, how about you let us out!

Aerodactyl: I don't have a key... Wait. Stay back, girls!

They followed his command as Aerodactyl unleases a hyperbeam at the bars and it blew up, they all escaped out. Mawile did as well but not giving Aerodactyl a hug for all he did for them.

Mawile: Thank you... (lets go and runs off)

Apple: You should come with us.

Aerodactyl: Ok. (nods and follows them)

Back with Cranidos' party.

Cyndaquil: Do you hear that?

A bunch of Pokémon passed them after he said that. They looked at the direction they are heading for a bit and looked back ahead.

Cranidos: Wait... I hear something else.

Mawile: (from a distance) Craaaaannnniiidosss! (runs towards Cranidos)

Cranidos: Mawile!

Mawile gives Cranidos a big hug.

Mawile: I knew you would come for me! I missed you so much!

Cranidos: But... It has been only a few hours.

Mawile: I don't care... It felt like forever.

Cranidos: I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Mawile: Me neither. (cuddles Cranidos)

Torch: Psychopath? Yeah right! (sarcastic) That Psyduck's crazy.

Apple: (from a distance) Torch?

Torch: Huh? (looks at the direction of Apple) Apple?

Apple: I knew you came for me. (tears up)

Torch: I can't believe Yveltal actually captured you.

Apple: I know! It was horrible! Don't ever leave again.

Torch: Ok.

Mawile: That goes the same for my Cranidos.

Cyndaquil: Guys, we should go. Do you see the place falling apart?

Cyndaquil was right, they head out before the place could collapse on them. They head out, but not before they see the hostile Pokémon.

Cyndaquil: No! I'm too young to get eaten!

Mawile: Do you think we can take them, guys?

Cranidos: Let's see... 100 of them and only 5 of us... Hmm... Nope.

Zoroark: You should make that 9, fellas.

The four dark types appear.

Cranidos: You guys again?

Zoroark: Ain't no way we're working with that guy who left us here to get eaten.

Cranidos: Thanks for your help and all, but... they still out number us.

Zoroark: You know... we could distract them while you 5 run to safety. Just a thought.

Mawile: Really? You'll do that for us?

Zoroark: Of course! We might survive and if we do... we should be pals.

Torch: Err... thanks Zoroark.

Zoroark: No problem. Now get out of here!

The five did that and Zoroark and his gang fights the hostile Pokémon.

Cyndaquil: Guys... I see one that's still after us.

Cranidos: So... one is not a problem.

Cyndaquil: It is if it's a hungry Serperior.

Cranidos: I'll let you handle it.

Cyndaquil: What?! I'm completely vulnerable against that thing!

Cranidos: But you are a fire type, right?

Cyndaquil: Yeah, so?

Torch: Serperior is a grass type. You should be able to take it down.

Cyndaquil: Sure... whatever you say...

They all leave him.

Serperior: Why, hello my darling little lunch.

Cyndaquil: Eep! I'm so dead.

The others head back for town and they get stopped by... who else... Psyduck.

Psyduck: Psy! Not cool, guys!

Cranidos: What?

Psyduck: Stealing that thing from me and putting me unconscious.

Mawile: Seems like you deserved it.

Psyduck: I see you rescued you girlfriend, Cranidos. Gone through that trouble when you could find someone new.

Cranidos: Of course! I love her!

Mawile: Aww, Cranidos!

Psyduck: Psy! I don't understand you, Cranidos. What a wierd rock type dinosaur you are.

Torch: What's wrong with him? It's just a rescue mission. Every heroic Pokemon does it.

Psyduck: Psy... I suppose. Hey, It might be that I'm not a heroic duck. So... whatever makes you happy, Cranidos.

Torch: You could be a bit nicer.

Psyduck: I could be but I'm not going to. Say... what happen to that scaredy Pokémon, Cyndaquil?

Cranidos: Oh, we told him to handle something out himself.

Psyduck: You left him behind with that Serperior, didn't you?

Cranidos: Yes.

Torch: You saw that, huh?

Psyduck: Psy... yes. For shame. He was a good Pokémon. Even though he doesn't have courage to stand on his own.

Torch: Now you're just making me feel bad about this.

Psyduck: Psy... I hope he has enough courage to ignite his flames and attack.

Torch: Oh... I'm going back for him.

Apple: Will you be ok by yourself?

Torch: Of course! I'm an adventurer. Plus... you believe in me.

Apple: Of course I do. Go and save him!

Torch: Right! (runs off)

Cranidos: Should we follow him.

Apple: It's best to let him do it on his own. He likes supporting others.

Cranidos: Ok.

Back with Torch.

Torch: Hmm... I wonder where that snake got to? (walks to the area where they were) Yep, gone. This might be tougher than I thought. Hmm... (taps his foot) How do I capture a snake Pokémon? (sighs)

He continues to trek on ahead, he eventually goes back to where the hostile Pokémon were, no trace of them or the 4 dark types.

Torch: They're gone, too. I guess they didn't make it.

Zoroark: You are wrong, my friend.

The four appear out of nowhere.

Torch: What were you doing?

Zoroark: Well... after you guys left, we ran off as well.

Weavile: Yeah! Do you expect us to fight that many Pokémon at once?

Torch: Can't blame you. Hey, you happened to see Cyndaquil around, have you?

Zoroark: What happened to him?

Torch: We left him with the Serperior that followed us out of the other 99 Pokémon that was after you.

Zoroark: That sounds bad the way you said it.

Torch: You're right, I just wanted him to be tough.

Zoroark: What ever the case might be. We'll help you find him.

Torch: Thanks.

Weavile: It's weird that this particular Pokémon is the only one that went after you guys.

Torch: Yeah, now that you mention it.

Umbreon: Do you think it's after Cyndaquil?

Honchrow: Seems that way. I'll look for Serperior in the skies. (flies up)

Zoroark: There! Now we got an aerial cover on the area.

Torch: Great!

Zoroark: You should head back. We'll take care of this.

Torch: What? No way! I want to help look for him!

Zoroark: Searching things in the night is what we do. And you here will attract more hostile Pokémon with your tail flame and all.

Torch: Good point. I'll see you later.

Zoroark: We'll notify you once we got progress.

Torch: Thanks.

Torch heads back to his friends, they all greet him with smiles.

Apple: Hi Torch, did you find Cyndaquil yet?

Torch: Nope, Zoroark and his group are going to solve it.

Cranidos: Oh, so they are alive?

Torch: Yeah.

Apple: Why didn't you help them?

Torch: He said my flame will attract more hostile Pokémon.

Apple: I see.

Mawile: Cranidos, what's that you have there?

Cranidos: Huh? (pulls it out) It's the mega stone. I thought you had it Torch.

Torch: I passed it on to you before I left.

Cranidos: Oh.

Mawile: It looks so pretty! Can I see it?

Cranidos: I don't see why not. (gives it to Mawile)

Mawile: Oooh... It has strange colors in it.

Torch: Do you think she can mega evolve with this?

Cranidos: Don't be ridiculous. There's no way that she'll mega evolve.

Torch: Her kind doesn't have a further evolution. It's possible.

Cranidos: It'll be too convenient for this stone to be the right one to mega evolve her.

Torch: Well, we'll find out.

Mawile: (yawns) I'm a bit sleepy... I'm going to turn in. Coming Cranidos?

Cranidos: Uh, sure... (follows Mawile)

Torch: Well... I think we should sleep, too, Apple.

Apple: You're right. The problem is that our rescue team isn't stationed here.

Nidorino: Don't worry. We can help you!

Torch: Who are you two?

Nidorina: We're the rescue team guild chiefs.

Apple: Both of you?

Nidorino: That's right! We have a guild with rooms so if you want to sleep there, you can.

Apple: Thank you. Come on Torch.

Torch: Alright.

* * *

So, they go to sleep. While they do that. Zoroark and his team are on the case. We'll find out how they are doing with that next time.


	6. Cyndaquil's Ambition Part 1

It's Team Dark's time to shine. That's the name of Zoroark's team.

Zoroark: Alright, team! While Honchrow looks for Cyndaquil from above, I say we split up and search for him on the ground.

Weavile: Ok, but are you positive that Cyndaquil is still alive?

Zoroark: As sure as the night sky is black.

Weavile: I have an idea.

Zoroark: What is it?

Weavile: What if you turn into a Serperior and track the other one down.

Zoroark: Hmm... Not a bad idea. I am the illusion pokemon after all.

Zoroark uses his illusion powers and turns into a Serperior.

Weavile: Looks authentic.

Zoroark: Good! I was looking for authentic.

Weavile: Can you smell the Serperior?

Zoroark: Oh yeah! Follow me, guys!

So... Sneasel and Umbreon follows Zoroark in his Serperior form and find the Serperior who kidnapped Cyndaquil. They find them in the middle of the forest in a tree.

Zoroark: Gotcha! (transforms back) After that Serperior!

Weavile: Ok! (charges after it)

Zoroark goes after it, too. Until they noticed something odd.

Zoroark: Halt!

They stopped. Zoroark goes closer to them, and Zoroark isn't afraid to go in and find out what's going on.

Zoroark: Hey, Serperior! We've been looking for you!

Serperior: Huh? (looks at Zoroark)

Zoroark: What do you think you're doing with our buddy?

Serperior: None of your business. He's mine!

Zoroark: We have business as we are a rescue team to save our friends in need.

Serperior: Oh, really?

Zoroark: Yes! Hand over our friend!

Serperior: No! He's mine!

Zoroark: You have no idea who you are messing with. I'm Zoroark, master of illusions!

Serperior: I don't really care who you are. What I do care is that you and your buddies get out of here!

Weavile: This isn't going as planned, boss!

Zoroark: We won't let you eat our friend, Cyndaquil!

Serperior: Eat him?

Zoroark: Yeah! You're going to eat him! And we won't let you do that!

Serperior: Do you see me eating him? No, you don't! Now if you don't mind if you leave us.

Zoroark: We can't do that. We are on the job and we must finish this job.

Serperior: Fine! Have it your way! (uses leaf storm)

Zoroark: Hah! (dodges it and uses his signature move, Night Daze)

It creates a huge roar that spreads throughout the forest as it was really strong.

Serperior: Ahhh! So loud! (covers ears with tail)

The Serperior drops Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: Free!

Zoroark: Quick guys! Get Cyndaquil before this Serperior tries to retrieve him back!

Umbreon: Got it! (dashes to Cyndaquil)

Serperior: Oh no, you don't! (uses vine whip)

Umbreon: Quick attack! (speeds up really fast)

Serperior hits Umbreon with her vine whip.

Cyndaquil: No!

Serperior: Ha! You thought I was aiming for Cyndaquil to get him back?

Cyndaquil: What do you want with me?

Serperior: You'll find out...

Zoroark: Are you working with someone?

Serperior: I could tell you...

Weavile: Guys, it looks like Umbreon is in trouble... what should we do?

Zoroark: Honchrow! Take her back to town and see if the healing center is open!

Honchrow: Got it! (flies and picks up Umbreon and flies away)

Weavile: What should I do, boss?

Zoroark: Go with Honchrow to make sure Umbreon's ok.

Weavile: Got it. (leaves)

Serperior: So you'll want to play like that, do you? On your own?

Cyndaquil: No... I'll fight, too.

Serperior: Don't be ridiculous. You couldn't even attempt to pull an attack on me.

Cyndaquil: Well... um... I can try.

Serperior: You know what? Amuse me. (goes down and goes to Cyndaquil) Give me your best shot.

Cyndaquil: Eek... ok. (grunts to try to ignite)

Serperior: Ha ha ha! You can't even ignite! Pathetic.

Zoroark: Don't call my friend pathetic. He just needs training is all.

Cyndaquil: Thanks.

Serperior: Oh? He is just scared of everything. He's not going to have the courage to train.

Zoroark: Come on, Cyndaquil! Prove her wrong and ignite!

Cyndquil: You really think I can?

Zoroark: Me and our friends can!

Cyndaquil: Alright! (inhales deeply and grunts, after a bit, he finally ignites)

Serperior: Bravo! I bet you can't even pull out an impressive fire attack.

Zoroark: Cyndaquil! Give it your all!

Cyndaquil: Ok! (inhales) Flame Wheel! (spins and goes toward Serperior)

Serperior: Ahh! (gets hit)

Serperior faints.

Zoroark: You did it! Cyndaquil? (notices him fainted as well) Oh... I guess you gave it more than your all, so much that you exhausted yourself. (sighs) I'll take you to the healing center.

Zoroark takes Cyndaquil and Serperior to the healing center, yes, even Serperior. He sees his friends and teammates next to Umbreon waiting for her to recover. Zoroark knocks at the door. The owner of the place, Audino, opens the door.

Audino: Welcome to the healing center! (notices Cyndaquil and Serperior in Zoroark's claws) What happen?

Zoroark: A fight.

Audino: Well, one of them is completly charred and the other is seems to be passed out.

Zoroak: Exhaustion.

Audino: Well... I can fix any problem! Step on inside!

Zoroark places each of the exhausted Pokemon in a bed.

Weavile: Boss! How did it go?

Zoroark: A job well done! (thumbs up)

Weavile: Yeah! (raises a claw in the air)

Honchrow: Yeah! (raises a wing)

Zoroark: Is Umbreon going to be ok?

Weavile: Yeah, she's going to be ok. Thanks to Audino.

Audino: Hee hee! No one will be suffering when I'm around! I'll bring everyone just what the doctor ordered!

Zoroark: Ok...

Umbreon: Ung... (wakes up) What happened?

Weavile: Yay! You're awake! We were worried!

Umbreon: Did we win?

Zoroark: Yes.

Audino: Hold on. What do you mean, win?

Zoroark: I mean that won our mission in retrieving Cyndaquil back from Serperior.

Audino: Did you guys fight?

Zoroark: Yeah...

Audino: (sighs) It's always fighting... no Pokémon can't get along.

Zoroark: Well... Serperior was planning to do something awful to Cyndaquil.

Audino: Well... don't worry about that. I'll be sure nothing like that happens. (winks)

Zoroark: Thanks. We'll be off.

Audino: Ok. Take care!

Zoroark: Thanks!

Team Dark leaves the healing center. They return back to their hideout. The next day...

Cyndaquil: (wakes up) Ahh... I slept great! (looks around) What is this place?

Audino: This is my healing center! I hoped I gave you the proper care that you need.

Cyndaquil: Uh... Th-thanks.

Audino: Don't be shy! I won't hurt you!

Cyndaquil: Err... O-ok. (looks around) Hey! It's that Serperior!

Audino: Yeah... she's still sleeping. The poor thing... been fried by an awful Pokemon.

Cyndaquil: Oh geez... (shaking)

Audino: What's wrong?

Cyndaquil: Nothing's wrong.

Audino: I can tell when a Pokemon is troubled.

Cyndaquil: I err... may have been the Pokemon who fried Serperior.

Audino: You? Don't be silly! You're too nice to do something like that.

Cyndaquil: No! I did it! I'm a violent Pokemon and should be punished! (ignites)

Audino: Oh my... I see that you are stressed.

Cyndaquil: I... I can't be a helpful when I get frightened. I run away! And when I did this... I might hurt the ones I love!

Audino: Hmm... Maybe I can help you heal that problem.

Cyndaquil: This is something no one can heal.

Serperior: (wakes up)

Cyndaquil: Eek! She's awake!

Audino: Good morning, Serperior!

Serperior: Where am I?

Cyndaquil: Don't hurt me! (covers eyes)

Serperior: Why would I do that?

Cyndaquil: I burned you! I'm sorry!

Serperior: Don't be. I told you to and I'm impressed with your power.

Cyndaquil: Th-thanks.

Audino: I hope you recovered nicely.

Serperior: Thank you. I'll be off.

Cyndaquil: What's with capturing me then?

Serperior: Oh... I was trying to make you toughen up.

Cyndaquil: Ok...

Serperior: Who took me in?

Cyndaquil: I think Zoroark did.

Serperior: Really? I wonder why...

Audino: He didn't say. You should thank him when you see him next time.

Serperior: Thanks, bye! (leaves)

Cyndaquil: Um... I r-really appreciate what you d-did.

Audino: You're welcome! Are you feeling ok?

Cyndaquil: Um... y-yeah?

Audino: You seem to be stuttering.

Cyndaquil: Um... I-I am?

Audino: Mmhm. (nods)

Cyndaquil: Um... (sweating)

Audino: You look feverish... are you sure you're ok?

Cyndaquil: I... err... n-need some air. (runs outside)

At Mawile's house.

Mawile: Cranidos?

Cranidos: Yeah?

Mawile: You think our buddy Cyndaquil is ok?

Cranidos: Why not ask him? He's running to our door.

Mawile: Oh.

Cranidos opens the door and Cyndaquil comes in.

Cranidos: Nice seeing you again, Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: Guys... I need some help.

Mawile: What kind of help?

Cyndaquil: Um... I just came out from the healing center and... I started feeling nervous when I see Audino. It feels strange.

Mawile: Oh... It looks like you got a crush, Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil: Really?

Cranidos: If Mawile says you do.

Mawile: So, are you going to ask her out?

Cyndaquil: Oh, I don't know... eek! What do I say?

Mawile: Don't worry... we can help you.

Cranidos: We?

Mawile: Of course, Cranny!

Cranidos: I don't know...

Mawile: Come on... He never had a crush before... maybe he'll find love. Just like we did.

Cranidos: I suppose.

Cyndaquil: I don't know If I should do this.

Mawile: Of course you should! Don't be ridiculous!

Cyndaquil: What if she says no? I don't know if I can handle that.

Mawile: She's really nice. The nicest in town. She wouldn't.

Cyndaquil: Well... what if she doesn't love me back?

Mawile: You can get her things she likes. I hear that she loves eating so you can get her berries.

Cyndaquil: Ok... I'll try.

Mawile: Good luck!

* * *

Cyndaquil heads outside to try to go out with Audino. Will he succeed? Find out next time.


	7. Cyndaquil's Ambition Part 2

Cyndaquil goes back to town and looks for a place that sells berries... he remembers that Psyduck has a barrel of berries so he goes to him. Only to find out that Audino was already there. Cyndaquil snuck in a bush to see what's going on.

Audino: Oooh... these berries look delicious! Can I have some?

Psyduck: Sure... if you have any money. Psy!

Audino: Oh... I don't, can't you just give me some for free?

Psyduck: I can't give away berries for free! That's not good business. No wonder you don't have any money, you heal Pokémon for free.

Audino: That's because I'm caring. Can you please...

Psyduck: Psy! No, I can't.

Audino: Aww... I'm so hungry, I have been working at the healing center all day and I haven't got anything to eat.

Psyduck: Too bad. If you charged, you might have enough to purchase these berries. Psy!

Cyndaquil goes to Psyduck and Audino.

Psyduck: Hey, Cyndaquil. What can I do for you? Psy!

Cyndaquil: I... err... would l-like to purchase some b-berries, please.

Psyduck: Psy. Sure... how many?

Cyndaquil: Um... the w-whole barrel.

Audino: What?!

Psyduck: Psy... That's 10000 Poke, please.

Cyndaquil: Ok...(whispers) There goes my savings.

Cyndaquil gives Psyduck the 10000 Poke.

Psyduck: Here you go, Cyndaquil. (gives Cyndaquil the barrel of berries) Looks like I'm all out. Psy!

Cyndaquil walks away with the barrel of berries, Audino follows him wanting some berries.

Audino: Do you think I can have some of those berries, please?

Cyndaquil: Um... no.

Audino: What? Why?

Cyndaquil: Because I'm giving it all to you. (slides the barrel to Audino)

Audino: Really? You spent your savings on these berries just to give them all to me?

Cyndaquil: Yes.

Audino: I can't accept the whole thing, Cyndaquil. It feels wrong to.

Cyndaquil: P-please. Take them all... I b-bought them for you.

Audino: You sure?

Cyndaquil: Uh-huh. (nods)

Audino: Thank you so much. No one ever has given me something as great as this.

Cyndaquil: Y-you're welcome.

Audino: You are still studdering, please tell me why.

Cyndaquil: I'm n-nervous.

Audino: Why would you be nervous?

Cyndaquil: I-I like you.

Audino: Really?

Cyndaquil: Y-yes.

Audino: I like you, too.

Cyndaquil: Y-you do?

Audino: Yes... I like all my patients I heal. They always bring me a good feeling when I heal them. Plus, I like everyone anyway.

Cyndaquil: Um... th-that's not what I mean't.

Audino: Huh?

Cyndaquil: I... err... It's too hard to say.

Audino: Let me see... (goes close to Cyndaquil and puts one of her sensors on his chest) Oh! You... you love me?

Cyndaquil: Y-yes. (blushes)

Audino: Cyndaquil... you didn't have to buy all these berries to prove your love to me.

Cyndaquil: I-I don't?

Audino: I really appreciate it, but these are too many berries to just keep all to myself. I feel so greedy.

Cyndaquil: Um... b-but when Psyduck refused to let y-ou have a-any, I-I j-just had to b-buy them for you.

Audino: You're very thoughtful... thank you.

Cyndaquil: You're welcome.

Audino started eating some berries from the barrel, then she started to eat more and more.

Cyndaquil: Um... slow down a bit.

Audino: What? (looks at the almost empty barrel) Oh... I'm so sorry. I get like this around berries. I love them.

Cyndaquil: It's ok. They are yours anyway. I just wanted you to enjoy them.

Audino: I do. I feel so embarrassed. I can't help myself in eating this much berries.

Cyndaquil: D-don't worry.

Audino: This is not what I wanted to do when I started my healing center. Can I tell you a secret?

Cyndaquil: S-sure.

Audino: Ok... when I first started my business... I had a barrel of berries just like this one, they were supposed to be for the pacients, I had an Oddish as one of my pacients and he wanted some of the berries. I was trying to resist not to have some but I couldn't... the sweet aroma drew me in, so I decided to have one, then before I knew it, the barrel was empty.

Cyndaquil: Um... what happened to the Oddish in the barrel?

Audino: That was it... I accidentally gobbled him up as well.

Cyndaquil: W-what?!

Audino: I know... please forgive me.

Cyndaquil: W-was he ok?

Audino: Of course he was. After a bit, I had a tummy ache after all the berries and I threw him back up.

Cyndaquil: Oh, good.

Audino: Even If I didn't, he still would be ok because my kind can't digest living creatures.

Cyndaquil: O-oh?

Audino: No... instead, we heal them so the mistake I did turned out well. He felt better after that.

Cyndaquil: Um... that's great.

Audino: Still, I felt really bad for eating him on accident.

Cyndaquil: ...

Audino: Do you think he forgives me for doing that?

Cyndaquil: I hope so.

Audino: Please don't tell anyone this. You know that Pokémon get really paranoid and my career would be ruined.

Cyndaquil: W-why did you tell me this?

Audino: Because I had to tell someone and if your feelings say that you love me then I know I can trust you with this secret.

Cyndaquil: O-ok. I won't tell anyone.

Audino: Thank you! (hugs Cyndaquil)

Cyndaquil: Oh, geez! (blushes)

Audino: Hee hee! (smiles)

Cyndaquil: Um... th-there's something I want to ask you.

Audino: What's that?

Cyndaquil: W-would you g-go on a... date with me?

Audino: Of course I would!

Cyndaquil: Really?

Audino: If I only could... I still have to work.

Cyndaquil: Oh...

Audino: I got it! Do you want to work at the healing center with me?

Cyndaquil: R-really?

Audino: Of course.

Cyndaquil: Y-yes, I would.

Audino: I'm glad.

Cyndaquil: C-can we still go on the date when you get out of work?

Audino: Sure, Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: (tears up) T-thank you...

Audino: You're welcome, sweetie! Well, let's go back to the healing center and start helping Pokemon.

Cyndaquil: Ok.

Audino: But, first, we need to finish this barrel of berries off.

Cyndaquil: S-sure. W-we could give them to patients.

Audino: Great! But I don't want the same thing to happen last time. Would you mind stopping me if I ever get the sudden urge to eat them?

Cyndaquil: I-I don't mind.

Audino: Thank you, Cyndaquil. Well, let's get going now.

* * *

Cyndaquil nods and they head off to the healing center to help wounded Pokemon in need. Cyndaquil is really nervous to do this as he has no experience in the doctor business, but he's determined to make this work for Audino. We'll find out if he can do this next time.


	8. Yveltal Returns!

Cyndaquil carries the barrel of berries all the way to the healing center, but struggles carrying it all since he's such a small Pokémon. Audino notices he's having trouble and goes to the struggling Pokémon.

Audino: Let me help you with that. (smiles)

Cyndaquil: Urg! N-no. I got this. (grunts trying to carry it)

Audino: No, you don't have to carry it for me. Here... (picks it up) I got it. (walks off with it)

Cyndaquil: Well... so much for trying to impress her. (follows Audino)

When they went back to the healing center, Cyndaquil panics.

Cyndaquil: Oh geez! M-my first ever job! I-I don't know if I can do this!

Audino: Trust me. You'll do fine.

Cyndaquil: I-I don't want to let you down if I fail, Audino.

Audino: Don't worry about that! Just do your very best! (smiles and pets his head)

Cyndaquil: Alright. (thoughts: She's right! If I can survive through Yveltal's lair, I sure can be able to help sick or wounded Pokémon)

Audino: Also, be sure to smile, sweetie! (smiles big)

Cyndaquil: Um...ok. (smiles slightly)

Audino: That's better!

The first patients arrive, a Voltorb was rolling an Electrode who was burnt and fainted.

Voltorb: Nurse Audino! Can you help my dad?! He exploded and he's now not feeling alright now.

Audino: Sure. Let me take a look at him. Cyndaquil, would be a dear and help Electrode on a bed, please?

Cyndaquil: S-sure.

Voltorb: Oh, you're a doctor, too?

Cyndaquil: Um... It's my first day.

Voltorb: Ok, but please be careful with my dad. He's all I have left.

Cyndaquil: Ok. (picks up Electrode) Oof! He's heavy!

Cyndaquil walks with the Electrode all the way to a bed and placed him on it.

Audino: Thank you, Cyndaquil. Now let me look at him. (places a sensor on Electrode) Yes. Now I know what to do.

Cyndaquil: Was it necessary to place one of your sensors on him when you know what's wrong with him anyway since Voltorb told us?

Audino: Ha ha! I suppose not. I just want to be sure he'll be fine.

Cyndaquil: Ok.

Audino: Now... Heal pulse. (closes eyes and glows green, pulse waves go to Electrode and he glows green too)

Electrode gets healed, he wakes up.

Electrode: Son?

Voltorb: Dad! (rolls to Electrode)

Electrode: My boy! (hugs him with an electric shock) You aren't too worried, are you?

Voltorb: Thanks to Audino and Cyndaquil. I was better.

Electrode: Cyndaquil?

Audino: Yep! My new little helper here! (smiles and pets Cyndaquil)

Cyndaquil: Heh... I didn't really do anything. (scratches behind his head and blushes and smiles)

Electrode: Nonsense! You were there for me! That's what counts! Let me hug you!

Cyndaquil: Aw, no. That's not really nessecery!

Electrode: Nonsense! (rolls to Cyndaquil) Come here!

Electrode touches Cyndaquil and shocks him, making Cyndaquil electrocute and then Electrode stops.

Electrode: We must be off. Hats off to you, kind nurse and helper!

They roll away, Cyndaquil lies on the floor all burnt from the electricity.

Audino: They sure were friendly. (smiles)

Cyndaquil: Yeah, a little too friendly.

Audino: Do you now know why I love helping Pokémon?

Cyndaquil: Uh... sure.

Audino: It brings me joy to see them smiling and be happy. Won't you agree?

Cyndaquil: Y-yeah.

The building's door opens again and it was four familiar Pokémon, Team Dark. They weren't looking so good, Zoroark was carrying his comrades while trying to crawl to the center as it seems as he was too beaten up to walk.

Audino: Oh, my...

Cyndaquil: W-what happen, fellas?

Zoroark: Y-Yveltal... has... returned. He... ambushed us! (collapsed)

Audino: You poor dears! Let us help you on a bed.

Audino and Cyndaquil places Team Dark on their own separate beds.

Cyndaquil: Zoroark... how did this happen? I thought he was defeated by Xerneas.

Zoroark: Well... It appears he won... or he chickened out and flew away. Plotting his revenge on us and your friends.

Cyndaquil: T-this is bad! We got to do something.

Zoroark: Yes... go tell Cranidos and Mawile to stay away from this town as far as possible. Yveltal might try to kill them.

Cyndaquil: What about Torch and Apple?

Zoroak: Well... they might have to fight him. They are a gold rank rescue team.

Cyndaquil: Alright... is there anything I can do for you guys?

Zoroark: Get... us... oran berries.

Cyndaquil: Alright. (rushes to the barrel and grabs 4 oran berries for each member of Team Dark, he comes back to give them their oran berry)

Zoroark: Thanks. Audino?

Audino: Yes?

Zoroark: Would it be alright to let Cyndaquil go and warn his friends about this?

Audino: Sure! I'll manage on my own.

Cyndaquil: I'll be right back. (runs off)

Back with Cranidos and Mawile...

Mawile: Cranidos?

Cranidos: Yeah?

Mawile: Do you think Cyndaquil is going to do fine with Audino?

Cranidos: I dunno. Maybe.

Mawile: Oh Cranidos...

Cyndaquil: Guys!(rushes to the front door and knocks) Open up, please!

Mawile: What got him so worked up?

Cranidos: Let's find out. (opens the door, Cyndaquil goes in)

Mawile: Hi, Cyndaquil! How did it go along with Audino?

Cyndaquil: It was great!

Mawile: That's wonderful!

Cyndaquil: I need to tell you guys something really important?

Cranidos: What that, Cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil: Yveltal... he came back!

Cranidos and Mawile: What?!

Cyndaquil: Yeah. You guys have get out of here as far away as you can!

Mawile: No way! I had enough of this jerk!

Cyndaquil: You must! He's way too powerful for us to take him down!

Mawile: I'm tired of him stealing lady Pokémon. This menace must be stopped! Right, Cranidos?

Cranidos: Yeah, I hate him, too!

Cyndaquil: These are direct orders from Zoroark telling you that it's not a good idea to stand around here.

Mawile: Really?

Cyndaquil: Him and his team got trashed by Yveltal.

Cranidos: Pfft! They're weak! (arms crossed)

Cyndaquil: This is no time to try and act cool, Cranidos! This is serious!

Cranidos: What are you going to do?

Cyndaquil: Um... run away as well.

Cranidos: Yeah... that's what you always do.

Cyndaquil: Zoroark told us to run away!

Cranidos: We can take Yveltal down!

Cyndaquil: You two aren't listening to me!

Mawile: It's not that we aren't listening to you, it's just that he needs to be stopped.

Cyndaquil: You are going to get yourselves killed!

Cranidos: No way! We got this!

Cyndaquil: Ugh! You two do deserve each other. You both are stubborn!

Mawile: You hear that, Cranidos? He says we have something in common! Yay! (hugs Cranidos)

Cranidos: He insulted us, Mawile!

Mawile: Who cares?! We are made for each other! (smiles)

Cyndaquil: Do what I say and get out of here! I care about you guys and I don't want you two to die! (flame ignites)

Cranidos: Whoa... you actually got a fierce flame going on there.

Cyndaquil: Please, just go! Ok! (flame goes bigger)

Cranidos: You heard the flame Pokémon. Let's go!

Mawile: Where do we go?

Cranidos: Ugh... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... the safest place I can think of right now... is my mom's cave.

Mawile: (gasp) Safe for you but not for me! She's destroy me when she sees me!

Cranidos: Don't worry... I'll cover for you.

Mawile: You will? Thank you so much, Cranny!

Cranidos: Of course! You're my girlfriend! I don't want anything to happen to you.

Mawile: Oh Cranidos! (hearts in eyes)

Cyndaquil: Um... cute and all, but you better go before Yveltal comes down and separates you two.

Cranidos: Right! Hop on my back, Mawile!

Mawile: Ok! (hops on Cranidos' back)

Cranidos: Let's go! Hold on tight. (dashes away quickly)

Cyndaquil: Phew! Now that's all settled... back to Audino's healing center!

Cyndaquil rushes back to Audino's healing center. !hen he arrives, he notices something wrong, Audino is missing!

Cyndaquil: A-Audino? W-where is she?

Zoroark: I'm sorry... Yveltal snatched her... we tried to defend her but Audino refused to let us fight.

Cyndaquil: W-what did she say exactly?

Weavile: Along the lines of... "I can't bear to see my patients get hurt in front of my eyes, I'll go with you if you don't hurt them, or Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil: R-really?

Honchrow: He was going to go for you because you helped Cranidos free the prisoners.

Cyndaquil: Wow... (tears up) Audino... no... can't cry. (fire ignites furiously) Yveltal will pay for this! (eyes glowing red in anger)

Zoroark: Wow... I never see you get angry before.

Cyndaquil: I don't care what it takes. I'm getting her back! You can bet on that!

Zoroark: What's gotten into you, Cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil: I'm... in love!

Zoroark: With who? (realizes) Oh...

Cyndaquil: You guys in or not?

Zoroark: Heck, yeah!

Cyndaquil: I need to get Cranidos and Mawile to join us.

Zoroark: What if Yveltal tries to kidnap Mawile again?

Cyndaquil: We won't let that happen.

Zoroark: Ok... We'll go ask Torch and Apple about this... you go get Cranidos and Mawile.

Cyndaquil: Right! (dashes away)

Back with Cranidos and Mawile.

Cranidos: Phew! Made it to my mom's cave. I hope she's mellowed down.

Mawile: Oh, I sure hope so.

Cranidos: Well... only way to find out. (creeps in the cave) Mom?

Rampardos: Is that you, my Cranidos?

Cranidos: Yes... it's your son.

Rampardos comes out, picks up Cranidos and give him a loving embrace.

Rampardos: Cranidos! You came back to your mommy!

Cranidos: Well you see... I came back because... Yveltal.

Rampardos: Him? Oh dear... Well, you made the right decision to go back to your mother!

Cranidos: Um... mom?

Rampardos: Yes?

Cranidos: Can... can Mawile stay with us?

Rampardos: You brought that menace to our cave?!

Cranidos: She's not a menace!

Rampardos: Absolutely not! I will not have you in our cave!

Cranidos: Give me one good reason!

Rampardos: I know about her kind! They eat us Pokémon like bread!

Cranidos: Please give her a chance! She's not like that!

Rampardos: No! Out of the question!

Cranidos: This is the only reason I came back. I really was counting on you to protect both me and my girlfriend from Yveltal and if you're not doing that. Then what's the purpose of coming here?

Rampardos: Cranidos... fine.

Cranidos: Really?

Rampardos: Yes.

They both come out of the cave. Mawile was still waiting outside.

Mawile: So... can I please stay here, Cranidos' mom?

Rampardos: How much do you love my son?

Mawile: With all my heart... he's my soulmate.

Rampardos: You aren't going to hurt or eat him, right?

Mawile: I would never do that. I love him so much!

Rampardos: Is she telling the truth, Cranidos?

Cranidos: Yes.

Rampardos: Really? (gives Cranidos the "mom" stare)

Cranidos: Um... she did chomp on me occasionally, but that's for affection purposes, I swear!

Rampardos: Is that true?

Mawile: Y-yes. He doesn't mind it, he lets me do it.

Rampardos: What?!

Cranidos: Heh, heh...

Rampardos: What kind of romantic relationship are you going for, Cranidos?

Cranidos: What do you mean?

Rampardos: Letting her chomp on you like that.

Cranidos: It's her way of telling me that she loves me. I guess...

Mawile: Y-yes. I wouldn't truly won't hurt him in a way to make him shriek in pain.

Rampardos: Oh really? What about that time a while ago when he did shriek in pain and I arrived?

Cranidos: She... got a little... too close to me. I felt uncomfortable.

Rampardos: What was she doing that close to you?

Cranidos: Trying to kiss me.

Rampardos: Hmm?

Mawile: Hee hee... I wanted him to tell me that he loves me. I was going to... convince him to say it.

Rampardos: You mean... torture him.

Mawile: No! I wouldn't torture him!

Rampardos: Cranidos?

Cranidos: Oh no! Um... we did battling once and I lost and she wanted me to admit that I lost and I refused and she puts me in her jaws and... she tortured me in there by her eating apples and making it more... drooly in there.

Rampardos: I heard enough. It's obvious she's a menace to you and I was right.

Cranidos: No! She isn't!

Rampardos: I see that she is. Battling her is one thing, but her torturing you like that is going too far!

Cranidos: But, mom...

Rampardos: I don't want you to hang out with her anymore!

Mawile: What?! Please! I really am not that bad! I do these things for affection!

Rampardos: Lies! You are the deceiver Pokémon! You lie all the time!

Mawile: No!

Cyndaquil comes in at the right time, Rampardos got a bit more angry.

Rampardos: Who are you?!

Cyndaquil: C-Cyndaquil, ma'am.

Rampardos: Are you one of Cranidos' friends?

Cyndaquil: Y-yes.

Rampardos: You don't seem to be bad.

Cyndaquil: T-thank you.

Mawile: Cyndaquil! Please help! She's about to take Cranidos away from me!

Cyndaquil: W-what?

Rampardos: So, you are her friend. You lied to me!

Cyndaquil: No! I'm both of their friends! Please listen to me!

Rampardos: Fine.

Cyndaquil: Mawile isn't as bad as Pokémon make her out to be. Sure, she's highly attached to her current boyfriend but that's only because she cares about them and she wants them to know that.

Rampardos: Well... you take her then.

Cyndaquil: N-no. My heart belongs to someone else.

Rampardos: Who's that?

Cyndaquil: Audino. And she's captured right now by that Yveltal and I want to rescue her. Don't you understand about true love?

Rampardos: Of course I do... my husband... died for our son. (tears up)

Cyndaquil: Uh... it's ok! You see what Pokémon do for who they care about?

Rampardos: Yes. But, I don't want to lose Cranidos.

Mawile: You won't. I'll take good care of him. Much more than you can ever imagine.

Rampardos: Really?

Mawile: Yes.

Rampardos: Ok. (hands Cranidos to Mawile) Take him.

Mawile: Thank you so much! (puts Cranidos in her jaws)

Cranidos: Why am I being treated like a child?

Rampardos: Because you are.

Cranidos: No... I'm not. I went through Yveltal's lair and rescued Mawile.

Rampardos: What?! Really?

Cranidos: Yeah.

Rampardos: I guess you've taken after your dad, huh?

Cranidos: Yes.

Rampardos: Ok. Go and help Cyndaquil rescue Audino.

Mawile: Oh.. but Cyndaquil said to stay here and hide.

Cyndaquil: And now I'm telling you to save her for me.

Cranidos: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Rampardos: Good luck, Cranidos! And everyone else!

* * *

They rushed to go back to the town. Will they save Audino from this Yveltal and stop him for good? We'll see next time!


	9. Psyduck Apologizes

The party arrived at their hometown, they were greeted by Nidorino, Nidorina, Team Dark, Torch and Apple.

Cranidos: So... what are we going to do?

Cyndaquil: Find Audino, that's what we are doing.

Cranidos: Well... how are we going to find Yveltal's lair.

Cyndaquil: You're the leader of all this. What do you decide.

Cranidos: Hmm... I think I got an idea, but it's not good.

Mawile: What is it, my Cranny?

Cranidos: Ok... I can't believe I'm going to say this but... you're gonna have to get captured again.

Mawile: What?! Why?!

Cranidos: Hear me out. I say we get these berries that you bought Cyndaquil to good use and use them to make a trail when Mawile gets snatched.

Mawile: Oh... I make a trail of berries when he picks me up and he will swift me off to his lair.

Cranidos: That's what I just said.

Mawile: I know but I was just getting it straight.

Cranidos: Ok.

Cyndaquil: Um... ok.

Nidorino: I normally don't approve of this kind of plan but it seems like the only option we have at the moment.

Mawile: Why can't we get Cranidos' mom out there and destroy him?

Cranidos: Um... I don't want to bother my mom with that.

Torch: I'm sure she won't mind.

Cranidos: You don't know my mom like I do.

Psyduck: Psy... maybe he'll take your mom, Psy!

Cranidos: Psyduck! How dare you say that kind of stuff about my mom!

Psyduck: Psy... geez! I was just kidding!

Cranidos: No! You do not joke about that! I take that kind of stuff seriously.

Psyduck: Sorry.

Cranidos: You know what? You better help us too!

Psyduck: Psy? What if I don't?

Cranidos: Mawile...

Mawile: Yes?

Cranidos: What's the perfect way to torture Psyduck?

Mawile: Oh... heh heh heh... (devious grin at Psyduck)

Psyduck: Psy... ok. You have your point. Fine.

Mawile: Hee hee!

Cyndaquil: And no more charging Audino for berries, let her have some for free.

Psyduck: Oh, come on...

Cranidos: Mawile...

Mawile: (chomps jaws twice)

Psyduck: Psy... ok. I'm really going to lose a business, you know.

Cranidos: Whatever. So... we all set to go?

Zoroark: We should be. Cyndaquil, go get the barrel of berries.

Cyndaquil: Alright. (walks off to get the berries)

Psyduck: One day... I'm going to have lawyers and sue you guys.

Cranidos: Yeah... and I'm going to open an attraction park. (sarcastic)

Psyduck: Psy... are you?

Cranidos: No! Of course not!

Zoroark: Stop complaining, Psyduck!

Psyduck: It's really hard not to when someone threatens me with his girlfriend, psy.

Cranidos: You are just jealous because you don't have one.

Psyduck: Psy... very jealous. (sarcastic)

Mawile: Guys, just stop fighting.

Cranidos: Fine. He better stop, too. (points to Psyduck)

Mawile: Psyduck...

Psyduck: I don't know why I have to come along, too.

Mawile: We need extra support to take down Yveltal. He's a pretty tough guy, you know.

Psyduck: Psy... he is. But, I'm not much of a fighter.

Mawile: That doesn't stop you when you fight with Cranidos.

Psyduck: Psy... good point. Alright, I'm in.

Mawile: Good.

Cranidos: Wow... how did you do that?

Mawile: It's just needs some sweet talking to make him do what you want.

Psyduck: No, it doesn't!

Mawile: (bites Psyduck with jaws) Yes, it does.

Psyduck: Psy, aye, aye , aye! (uses psychic to levitate Mawile)

Cranidos: Mawile!

Mawile: Oops, how could I forget that he does that?

Zoroark: Now he's going to throw you far away.

Mawile: Psyduck, please don't do that! I'm sorry!

Psyduck: Psy... (brings her down)

Zoroark: Or not.

Mawile: Phew! I thought you are going to throw me again.

Psyduck: Psy... (holds head) I only did that so you could let go.

Mawile: Oh. You could have thrown me, you know.

Psyduck: I know... but I didn't want to.

Mawile: You can control your psychic?

Psyduck: Psy... I always could. For instance... (uses psychic on Cranidos)

Cranidos: Put me down!

Psyduck: Psy... (levitate Mawile)

Mawile: What are you doing?

Psyduck: Testing my psychic moves.

Cranidos: I thought you forget them after your big headache is gone.

Psyduck: I lied because I didn't want to make Mawile angry.

Mawile: Aww... you are nice after all.

Psyduck: Psy... here. (brings Cranidos and Mawile together with his psychic)

They both hug each other.

Nidorino: I did not know that you had a soft spot, Psyduck.

Psyduck: (puts Cranidos and Mawile down) Who told you?!

Nidorina: it's obvious, silly!

Psyduck: Psy... I'm complicated. Sometimes I'm a jerk and sometimes I'm friendly.

Mawile: Well... why do you act like a jerk?

Psyduck: I'm jealous.

Mawile: Of Cranidos?

Psyduck: Yes.

Cranidos: Hold on! You hate Mawile, that's the whole reason you are a jerk!

Psyduck: I hold grudges. And I bottle my feelings a lot.

Mawile: So, you don't hate me?

Psyduck: No, but you hate me.

Mawile: I did before because you act like a jerk.

Psyduck: I let my grudge take control over me.

Mawile: You called me a menace and tried to convince Cranidos to break up with me.

Psyduck: Psy... I know, I'm sorry.

Mawile: I'm sorry... but I can't buy into your ways into making things right.

Psyduck: What?

Torch: It sounds like your making all this up on the spot because you don't want Pokémon to hate you.

Mawile: Yeah... your right, Torch.

Psyduck: Psy... you caught me.

Mawile: See... you are still a jerk.

Psyduck: Psy... I'm trying to turn over a new leaf.

Mawile: You better prove it.

Psyduck: Psy... what's taking Cyndaquil so long?

They see Cyndaquil dragging the whole barrel with him.

Psyduck: Oh...

Cyndaquil: Sorry it took so long.

Zoroark: Well... at least you got it, so let's wait until Yveltal shows up.

After a while, it got dark again, signifying Yveltal's arrival.

Cranidos: Here he comes.

Zoroark: Everyone! Hide!

Everyone but Mawile hides, Mawile stands around and Yveltal comes down.

Mawile: Hi, Yveltal!

Yveltal: You! You are with that Cranidos, right?

Mawile: No! Of course not!

Yveltal: Don't lie! I remembered! Where is he? I want to end his pathetic life!

Mawile: Haven't seen him.

Yveltal: I'm going to take this whole barrel now because that Audino keeps asking me for berries.

Mawile: Aren't you going to take me, too?

Yveltal: Hmm... (looks at Mawile and at the berries) Nice try. I know what you are doing, laying out berries to track down my new lair. Won't work this time, I'm afraid.

Mawile: No... of course not.

Yveltal: Silence! I'll be going now and your dino friend can keep you, I have a lot more ladies and I don't need any more.

Cyndaquil hops into the barrel while they are talking. Yveltal leaves with the barrel. Everyone comes out of hiding when he left.

Mawile: That didn't work out fine.

Psyduck: Psy... Cyndaquil hopped into that barrel, did anyone notice that?

Mawile: Really?

Cranidos: Guess he'll do it for us. Good for him.

Nidorino: It's so brave of him.

Nidorina: And he couldn't wait to see his true love.

Nidorino: That, too.

Psyduck: Guess he isn't as much of a coward as I thought.

Mawile: He's doing it for Audino. Something that you wouldn't do.

Psyduck: Psy... your right, I wouldn't do that.

Mawile: Wait, what? I'm right?

Psyduck: That's what I said.

Mawile: What are you trying to pull, Psyduck?

Psyduck: I'm trying to be nice to you.

Mawile: Yeah right...

Psyduck: Psy... (walks to the berry trail)

Mawile: That's right. You follow that trail.

The rest follows Psyduck.

Crandos: You both are acting wierd.

Mawile: What? What do you mean?

Cranidos Well, Psyduck is plain wierd and you aren't believing in him trying to be nice.

Mawile: Why am I wierd then?

Cranidos: You tried to do sweet talk to convince him to go and now you are hating him.

Mawile: Torch made me realise that he's still a jerk.

Torch: I just say what I think is going on with Psyduck.

Cranidos: You made it worse.

Torch: I didn't mean to.

Apple: Torch, can you try to fix this? I don't want anyone to fight.

Torch: I'll try. Hey, Mawile?

Mawile: Yes, Torch?

Torch: If Psyduck is trying to forgive you for what you did, you should forgive him, too.

Mawile: If you were there when he said those things to me, you would know.

Torch: Well... if he apologized then I would forgive him.

Mawile: He doesn't mean it.

Psyduck: What do I have to do to make you believe me?

Mawile: Hmm...

Psyduck: Psy... why did I say that?

Mawile: Alright... (chomps Psyduck and puts him in her jaws) Stay in there until I say you can come out. And NO psychic.

Cranidos: O...K.

Torch: That's not what I meant.

Mawile: It's making me feel better.

Torch: I have never meet a Pokémon who would go this far and punishes someone this way.

Apple: I haven't either.

Zoroark: (snickers)

Torch: You think this is funny?

Zoroark: A little. Wait, hold up. I see something.

Torch: What is it?

Zoroark: A blue Pokemon... hey! Stop eating our trail!

Mawile: Blue? Wait! I know him!

It was a Tododile... he wasn't dead.

Tododile: What? Ahh! She found me!

Cranidos: Wait... how are you alive? I thought Mawile ate you?

Tododile: I escaped when she was taking a nap.

Mawile: Grr! You are worse than Psyduck. (spits Psyduck out)

Psyduck: Psy!

Tododile: She strikes again!

Cranidos: Wait, are you planning to eat him again?

Mawile: I might if he doesn't go away in ten seconds.

Zoroark: Wait... he ate our trail.

Tododile: Oh, is that what the trail of berries is? I didn't know.

Cranidos: What else could it be?

Tododile: Free lunch.

Mawile: Speaking of free lunch...

Psyduck: Psy! (uses Psychic on Mawile)

Mawile: Let me go, Psyduck!

Psyduck: This make me feel bad that I insulted you now that I know you didn't eat him after all.

Tododile: Even though she did.

Psyduck: No one asked you.

Cranidos: Put her down, Psyduck.

Psyduck: Ok... (puts Mawile down)

Cranidos: Mawile... just ignore that he cheated on you because you're with me.

Tododile: You're her new boyfriend? Wow... I feel sorry for you, dude!

Cranidos: Grah! (headbutts Tododile into oblivion)

Tododile gets flung through the air and is gone.

Mawile: Cranidos... that was so romantic.

Cranidos: Really?

Mawile: Yep. And you're right, I should ignore them. They don't matter anymore.

Zoroark: What should we do now that he ate some of our berry trail?

Honchrow: I'll look for the next part of the trail, boss.

Zoroark: Excellent.

* * *

Honchrow flies overhead and they follow him. Will they find Yveltal's lair and will Mawile forgive Psyduck? Find out next time.


	10. Yveltal Gets His Just Desserts

The gang continues to follow Honchrow and they finally found Yveltal's new lair... way up on a mountain, surprisingly with no snow on top.

Cranidos: Oh, come on! How the heck are we going to get all the way up there?

Mawile: Don't worry, Cranny! Honchrow can fly us up there.

Honchrow: What?

Mawile: You are the one with wings.

Honchrow: Yeah, but I can't carry all of you at once, I would have to make trips.

Zoroark: Quit complaining.

Honchrow: Fine.

While Honchow set this up straight, let's see what's going on up in that lair. Yveltal comes back with the berries.

Yveltal: There's your berries. Now stop bothering me about it!

Audino: Thanks.

Yveltal leaves.

Audino: Huh... this barrel looks like the one back at the healing center.

Cyndaquil: That's because it is. (pops his head out of the berry pile in the barrel)

Audino: Cyndaquil? Why are you in there?

Cyndaquil: Because I couldn't stand around and let him capture you. I love you!

Audino: Aww... I love you, too. But he'll find you in this barrel.

Cyndaquil How? There's a pile of berries in here I can hide in.

Audino: Because he expects me to eat all of these berries.

Cyndaquil: Oh...

Audino: I don't want him to capture you and possible kill you. Ok... here me out on this one, but... I have to eat you with these berries.

Cyndaquil: What?! (shocked)

Audino: It's the only way to hide you because he will check on me to see if I ate the berries and he will look in this barrel and find you. So, please...

Cyndaquil: O-ok.

Audino: Ok... get in the pile so I can get ready,

Cyndaquil: Ok. (duck in the pile)

Audino: Oh... here I go! (closes eyes)

So Audino scarfs the berries one by one until they were all finished... she picks up the whole berries and tips it near her mouth to get every last one, even Cyndaquil. After that, she drops the barrel and let out a huge sigh.

Audino: Ok. So let's see... (looks in the barrel, completely empty) Ok, so I did it. Cyndaquil? Are you ok?

Cyndaquil: Um... not sure. I covered my eyes when you tipped the barrel and reopened them... and now I'm in your stomach.

Audino: Oh... my tummy hurts now.

Audino's stomach started to rumble in pain.

Cyndaquil: Well... this time you can't throw up or he'll find me.

Audino: I know... can you please get rid of some of the berries for me?

Cyndaquil: Uh... sure. (eats the berries in Audino's belly)

Audino: Thank you.

Yveltal: Who are you talking to?

Audino: Err... my tummy! It started to hurt but then it's going away.

Yveltal: You're wierd. (flies away)

Audino: Phew! That was close!

Cyndaquil: Tell me about it.

Back with Cranidos and friends, they just arrived at the entrance of the lair. Honchrow was really exhausted from making trips to get his friends.

Honchrow: (panting) Don't... make me do that again.

Zoroark: Won't have to. Let's move out, team!

Cranidos: Great. The sooner we get there, the sooner I get my revenge on that stupid bird.

Yveltal: Looking for me? (flies down)

Cranidos: You!

Yveltal: I see you brought your gang with you. Won't do you any good, I'm afraid.

Zoroark: This ends now!

Mawile: Yeah! Your lady-napping scheme is over!

Yveltal: Far from over, I'm afraid. I'm going to strike again.

Torch: No, you won't! Me and my friends will beat you without trouble.

Yveltal: Ha! I like to see you try!

Torch: Ok. If we win, you stop this once and for all.

Yveltal: And if I win?

Psyduck: You take Mawile.

Mawile: Psyduck!

Psyduck: Kidding!

Yveltal: If I win... Your pathetic little town belongs to me!

Cranidos: Deal.

Yveltal: Mwa ha ha ha! This will be fun!

Battle starts, Torch uses smokescreen, Yveltal is whiffered.

Yveltal: Hey! I can't see!

Torch: Exactly. Wail at him, friends!

Nidorino: You got it!

Nidorino and Nidorina uses poison sting and poisons Yveltal, Psysduck uses confusion. Mawile uses vice grip, Apple uses Razor leaf, Torch uses Flamethrower, Zoroark uses fury swipes and so does Weavile, Umbreon uses Shadow ball, Honchrow uses gust. Which blows the smokescreen away, too.

Everyone but Honchrow and Yveltal: No!

Honchrow: Oops.

Yveltal: Ha! Now... Oblivion wing!

It damages them tremendously. This made the Megastone that Mawile was holding glow.

Torch: Well... what do you know?

Psyduck: Knew it.

Mawile mega evolves into Mega Mawile! She has two jaws instead of one, stand a bit taller than Cranidos.

Mega Mawile: Now... time to finish you off.

Yveltal: You wish! Oblivion Wing!

He hits Mega Mawile but didn't do much as Mega Mawile is part Fairy type now.

Yveltal: You should be Obliviated!

Mega Mawile: Let's play rough! (jumps at Yveltal)

A cartoonish smoke cloud swarmed around the two, Yveltal was scared out of his mind and tries to escape.

Yveltal: No, no!

Mega Mawile: Come back here... I haven't been finished with you yet. (drags him back in)

Mega Mawile kicks Yveltal into a wall and he slams into it, Cranidos uses Zen headbutt and hits him and jumps back afterwards, Yveltal slides down the wall and collasped on the floor, unconsious. The Pokémon cheered in victory, Cranidos roars in his proud way, Mega Mawile just giggles.

Psyduck: Wow... you just owned Yveltal with that Mega form!

Nidorino: Impressive, didn't know it was that powerful.

Cranidos: Wow... and I get to pound him at the end. Cool!

Mega Mawile: Yes, yes... Come here, Cranny! (hugs Cranidos)

Cranidos: You're taller than me now, not cool.

Mega Mawile reverts back to normal.

Mawile: Better?

Cranidos: Yes.

Zoroark: Guys! Enough snuggling and lets free the ladies!

They rushed to the prison room and freed them all, a job well done. They get to Audino's cell and opened it. But they knew they were missing something.

Cranidos: Say... I know that Cyndaquil was here before. Where is he?

Audino: Uh... haven't seen him. (burp) Excuse me.

Mawile: Wait... did you eat him?

Audino: Yes. I did it so he wouldn't be seen by Yveltal.

Mawile: Understandable.

Psyduck: What?! She totally ate-

Mawile: Do I have to turn Mega again?

Psyduck: And I'm apparently ok with this.

Audino: Oh, thank goodness. If this wasn't the case, Pokémon wouldn't trust me.

Cranidos: Is he alright.

Audino: Oh yeah. Pokémon can't be digested but instead healed.

Psyduck: Ok... a bit better than Mawile.

Mawile: Grrr!

Psyduck: I mean that in a good way. Ah, who am I kidding... I am a horrible Pokémon.

Mawile: Ok, I forgive you.

Psyduck: Eh?

Mawile: I wanted you to admit it.

Psyduck: I just get freaked out by this stuff. It's scary!

Mawile: Why didn't you say so?

Psyduck: I really don't want to express my feelings. Now let's get the heck out of this dump!

Cranidos: Alright!

They all leave, they went their separate ways, Cranidos and Mawile stayed with each other. But when they arrived at Mawile's house, Cranidos' mom was waiting.

Cranidos: Mom! What are you doing here?

Rampardos: Don't worry... just waiting for you to safely return, that's all.

Mawile: Thank goodness... I don't want you to split us up again. I don't think I can take it anymore.

Rampardos: No... you seem like you care about my son a lot. Maybe even more than me.

Mawile: I wouldn't go that far.

Rampardos: Anyway... I'll be heading home now. After I beat the tar out of Yveltal for stealing my son's girlfriend and possibly hurting him.

Cranidos: Oh yeah... he hurt me a lot.

Rampardos: That tears it! He's in for it! (runs off)

Cranidos: Heh heh...

Mawile: I like to see Yveltal's face when your mom tears him up a new one.

Cranidos: Yeah, me too.

Mawile: So... you going to stay in the base this time or...

Crandidos: Are you crazy?! I want to spend time with you.

Mawile: Oh, Cranny!

* * *

They happily go in Mawile's house and spend time together. Everyone is happy now. Hope you are, too. This is the final chapter to this story, a sequel will be in the making. See you next time!

Author's Notes: Mawile wasn't a fairy type until she mega evolved as she would have resisted Yveltal's attack. But after she learned "Play Rough", she did become a fairy type, even in her normal form.


End file.
